UnderHospital
by nickideums
Summary: A psychiatric hospital known as Mount Ebott Mercy Hospital had been intended to be a safe haven for war victims, Humans and Monsters alike. But at the end of the great war, what was discovered there caused the world to shudder in revulsion. The greatest of magicians sealed the Hospital in a magic barrier.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, both sides realized the folly of the war and declared peace.

A psychiatric hospital known as Mount Ebott Mercy Hospital had been intended to be a safe haven for war victims, Humans and Monsters alike. But at the end of the great war, what was discovered there caused the world to shudder in revulsion. The greatest of magicians sealed the Hospital a magic barrier.

Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child explores Mout Ebott and the grounds of the hospital for their own mysterious reasons. It is said those who enter the hospital never return. The child discovers an unlocked door on the side of the hospital.

The big double doors to the emergency department swung in with ease, surprising Frisk as they pressed upon the doors.

The inside of the ward was dark and quiet. The smell of antiseptic hung thick and heavy in the air. Many of the chairs in the waiting area were covered in a coat of thick dust, it was apparent no one had been in this wing of the hospital in a very long time.

The only lights in the room were that of the emergency exit signs and the cold glow of a few monitors and machines that chirped quietly in the dark.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Frisk's neck. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to intrude on such a ancient place, they thought to themselves as they made to turn around and leave.

A creak and then a low groan of a door opening that has not been used in years shattered the otherwise quiet tranquility of the ER.

From the back of the room, a tall person slowly approached Frisk, striding across the room. A overwhelming sense of fear and dread poured into the child's brain. But try as they might, their body refused to move for them.

"Oh, it has been zuch ein long time zince ve haffe had ein fizidor at the hosbidal," said the person as they got closer to Frisk. The voice was obviously Male. Their accent was thick and hard to decipher, but that wasn't the strangest part about it. It was as if their voice was carried on a light breeze, coming and going at a minutes notice and there was the faint hint of static crackling beneath every syllable.

The stranger was before Frisk now, illuminated only by the soft, eerie light in the room, they were wearing gray slacks, a white dress shirt and a pitch black coat, "Velcome to Mount Epott Mercy Hospidal child, hov can ve help you?"

Every instinct in Frisk screamed for them to run, but they were frozen to spot, almost as if a unknown force was holding them down, all they could do was release a low whine.

Kneeling before Frisk the stranger looked into their face. There was something horribly wrong with them. A large fissure splayed across their face, cold, glowing eyes sat behind black horn rimmed glasses. Their breath smelled like ammonia.

It was all Frisk could handle, a scream exploded out from their mouth as they went to flee. But the man was too quick. They reached out and grabbed Frisk by one of their arms in a grip that could crush concrete.

"It is only ein inchury child, stop making ein fuss. Nov tell me your name."

It was impossible for Frisk to escape this person's iron grip no matter how hard they struggled, so they gave up.

"Frisk sir," eked out a tiny timid voice from Frisk's vocal cords.

"Zo you can talk. Ach ! Much petder. Nov vat do you vant Frisk?"

"To go home sir."

The gastly face smiled at the child, a thick, slavish liquid seeped from their mouth, "Put haffen't you heard? No one leaffes Mount Epott. I cannot allov you to tell mein sdaff or badients vat you haffe zeen outzide, zo ve vill haffe to berform ein minor zurgery pefore admittance, Frisk."

Before Frisk could argue, the man plunged a needle into Frisk's thighs and in a matter of seconds, the world faded into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was sitting in a wheel chair when they slowly opened their eyes. They had a splitting headache that radiated from the back of their eyes to the base of their skull. The room was slowly spinning and their throat ached for a drink of water.

As the spinning slowed down and the room started to come into focus, it appeared to Frisk they were in another room. Dull, dusty fluorescent bulbs hummed and clicked as they faded in and out of lumanation.

Old laminate tiles that were badly in need of a new coat of wax lined the floor. A row of splintering chairs were pressed up against a wall. The walls themselves appeared to be faded concrete blocks that were once painted white.

A reception desk sat in the middle of the room, a monitor and a potted sunflower were the only objects adorning the top of the desk. A mouldering sign that read 'Admittance' hung on the front of the desk.

Frisk tried to get up out of their wheelchair, but the muscles in their legs gave away and they fell back into the chair, pain flared through their lower legs, groin and stomach from the impact of falling. Hot tears leaked from the corners of their eyes. Instead, Frisk would have to be content with using the wheelchair.

Slowly turning the chair around they could see a large set of double doors behind them. Set into each door were wired glass security windows. A burnt out exit sign rested aboved the door.

Frisk guessed the door wouldn't budge. Instead they chose to wheel over to the ominous desk in the room. As the wheels of their chair creeked forward, various debris crunched under the tires.

The monitor wasn't on, but Frisk did notice there was another set of doors behind the desk, a soft light danced beyond them. Just as they were about to move, Frisk heard a soft shuffling, like dried autumn leaves in October wind.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey," a dull, raspy voice near Frisk murmured.

Frisk gasped as they spun their chair around to see who was talking to him. The potted sunflower on the desk was eyeing them suspiciously. The plant was wilted and it's face was slack. Their eyes were small and beady, but still clearly bloodshot.

"You're new to the hospital, aren'tcha?" Flowey asked accusingly.

Frisk made to say something, but their throat surged with pain in protest, only a few low grunts slipped out of Frisk's mouth. They held their hand up to their throat, thick stiching went from one side of their neck to the other.

"Can't talk, huh?" Flowey asked as he reached a leafy vine out to the desk and grabbed a clip board. Reading for a few moments Flowey's eyes narrowed, "Cordectomy, eh? And.. Oh, GOLLY, Dr. Gaster must REALLY like you."

Frisk's eyes burned as tears welled up and ran down his face. This supposed to be a stupid dare, none of this, none of the stories and rumors were supposed to be true.

"You have to be a real idiot to admit yourself to Mount Ebott. Word of advice kid, take your medicine without a fuss.."

Just as Flowey was about to say something else, the back doors creaked open and a large creature stepped through the doors. Panicking Frisk looked towards Flowey, but the plant pot was now devoid of any growth.

As the creature got closer to Frisk, their features became apparent. They were some sort of large goat-like creature in a nurse's gown. Their once white fur was now dirty and matted. A set of horns jutted from the top of their head.

"And you must be our new in-house patience, Frisk," a feminine and gentle voice said as the goat approached Frisk, "My name is Toriel," she soothed, "I will now be your personal attendant."


	3. Chapter 3

The creaking of the wheel chair echoed in the hall as Toriel gently pushed Frisk along yet another musty old corridor. The few lights that still worked blinked hypnotically from the ceiling. Frisk sat silent in the chair as they made their way along the path.

"Eventually you'll be allowed into general population once your surgery wounds finish healing," Toriel explained, "But until then, you and I will be spending most of our time together, little one."

"Mmh." was the best Frisk could muster in response.

"I know this may not be the best situation for you right now. But your wounds will heal and you'll be better in no time. It's horrible you were hit with that shrapnel, it's a godsend Dr. Gaster found you and saved your life."

Frisk's insides twisted up inside them, " _She doesn't even realize what really happened_ ," they thought, fresh tears welled up in their eyes.

They made a turn down another dirty hall, "You'll like it here, we have lots of patients like yourself here, you'll make friends in no time."

As they wheeled on, Frisk noticed a large, bulbus creature sitting on the floor ahead of them, it resembled a large grotesque toad. As they got closer to the creature, Frisk noted the lack of attention in it's eyes, the glint of drool running from it's mouth and a peculiar scar on it's forehead.

"Good afternoon Froggit!" Toriel said cheerfully as they passed the motionless lump, "How are you doing today?" Toriel didn't stop to hear a response.

"As well as taking care of new patients, I also take care of some of the more feeble ones," Toriel explained, "Froggit had what Dr. Gaster referred to as 'Soul Surgery' and never quite recovered from it."

Frisk shivered in their chair in response.

The chair stopped in front of a set of doors, A large window was inlaid into the wall. Centered above the doors and the window was a large sign that simply read 'Recovery'.

Pressing a button next to the doors, machinery from an unknown source hummed, the doors opened and they began to move again, "Here we are, recovery. This will be your home for awhile," Toriel explained, "There's a few other's here, just like you, who stay here as well."

The inside of this room was much differant than the rest of the hospital Frisk had seen so far. The walls and floor were clean, someone had made the effort to put a coat of sky blue paint on the walls. All of the lights appeared to working properly, none of them buzzed or flickered. It was warmer in here and it smelled faintly of cinnamon.

A recliner sat in one corner of the room, a oriental rug took center stage on the floor. A few bookshelves lined another wall. Various stuffed animals, coloring books and toys littered the floor.

"Before we introduce you to the others, we should get you bathed and fed, I am sure this has been a long and conufusing day. "

They pressed on through the next door, down a hallway and into a medium bathroom. A clawfoot tub sat up against one wall, support bars for lifting and lowering yourself were anchored aboved it. A sink and toilet were crammed in another corner of the room. Centered on the right wall was a large, full length mirror.

Toriel hummed as she started a bath, filling it with a burnt orange bathsoap, soon the tub will filled with warm water and frothy bubbles, turning the water off to the tub, Toriel turned to Frisk, "I know this is embarrassing, but I think for the moment I should help you undress dear."

Gently Toriel helped Frisk remove their clothing, she noticed the state of their clothing, a dirty striped sweater, a pair of shorts and black leggings, "My these are dirty! I will get these washed and set you up with some fresh clothes in the interim."

Next came the bandages on their lower body, from Frisk's lower legs, groin and stomach were surgical bandages, mostly stained in a dark, iron brown, "This may hurt a little bit, these bandages have a tendancy to nit in with the healing, I'll be as gentle as possible," Toriel warned.

She had been right, the sensation of having the bandages removed wasn't unlike trying to pick a fresh scab off of a scraped knee. Frisk endured as well as they could, occasionally letting out small gasps. Frisk's body was relieved to feel air on it without being suffocated with tight bandages.

"Let's get you into that bath," Toriel said, "We use a special medicated soap here to help aid in the process of healing. I promise you'll feel better ocnce you cleaned up a little."

As Toriel was helping them across the bathroom, Frisk stopped a moment in front of the large mirror. They weren't exactly sure what to make of what they saw in the polished surface, their groin, up to the lower part of their stomach was covered in a messy series of cross stitching, dried blood crusted on their body and into the stitching itself. A shrill, unvocalized screech belted out from Frisk's lungs.

Toriel caught Frisk just as they started to collapse on the floor, "I'm sorry child, I should have warned you, Dr. Gaster performs this procedure on all human patients. He say's it's to prevent distraction and unwanted behavior," Toriel explained as she cradled Frisk, tears falling from her own large eyes, "I can't even begin to pretend to understand Dr. Gaster, but I can only hope he has the best intentions at heart."


End file.
